Alienate Me
by Shewhowillnotbenamed1
Summary: (AU) Raven Roth discovers beautiful girl alien, Koriand'r, who was captured and secretly detained. Raven rescues and takes Starfire in to come and live with her. Starfire manages to get Raven out of her shell and steal her heart. They quickly become the most important people in each other's lives and it changes everything. Raestar Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

The stirrings and musings of voices were all around. But she didn't hear them. No, she was somewhere else entirely. In another dimension. Or on perhaps another planet. She liked to escape from the world around her from time to time. This world that was the same as it always was. And t_hey_ were the same. All these people.

_"...Something like that..."_

_"Oh my God!"_

_"Tell me about it!"_

_"Did you see what she did...?"_

Raven was sitting in her usual booth at a diner/coffee shop, in a world all her own. She was reading, as she often did. Sitting by herself. Tuning out all the noise. People were all around her, sitting with one another. Talking. Laughing. Flirting. Everyone seemed to have someone. Or be with someone else. A friend, a lover, or perhaps even a family member. But not her. She preferred to keep her distance from most. And they, as a whole, seemed to do the same for the most part. There was the rare occasion, that a bold person would dare proposition her. The mysterious girl with the interesting eyes, so they called her. But it was not typical for anyone to catch her eye. She would turn almost all of them down who would come her way. _Almost_. She still had wants and needs. She was human after all. But so far she hadn't met anyone she liked enough to be with long-term. And so, on a rare occasion, she would bring someone back to her apartment or go to theirs. For a night or two at most. But that was it. She didn't really like others invading her space. She had even managed to keep those she had been intimate with at arm's length. And at a distance.

It seemed that it worked best this way. They never really understood her, anyway. They often asked her the same questions. About her hair, her clothes, her name - anything they deemed atypical of not normal. They thought she was different. Antisocial. Standoffish. They wanted to know who she was, _why_ she was the way she was. Didn't they get it? There was _nothing_ to know. Raven _was_ who she was. She wasn't going to explain herself. In fact, she wanted nothing more than to just... _be_. Couldn't she just _be_? Without the need to explain why. Was there anyone out there who would let her just _be_? She checked her watch and sighed, closing her book.

It was already that time again. She had to get back to it. Back to the grind. The usual day-to-day activities. Raven certainly liked to keep busy. She was a research assistant at the local university. It wasn't a glamorous job to some, but she _loved_ it. And she was fairly good at it, too. It was one of the things she was most passionate about in her life right now. Plus it paid the bills pretty well. She gathered her things, putting her book in the black satchel next to her in the booth. Reaching into her left pocket, to place a crisp ten dollar bill on the table. She was just about to leave when she heard something odd in the booth behind her. Three girls, slightly younger than she was, were talking with their heads huddled together. It was not the run of the mill thing Raven usually heard. They were speaking about something odd. Something having to do with the university.

Maybe she would stay just a little while longer. She was always the first one there out of her colleagues. And she didn't really care much for being alone in Dr. Chang's company most of the time. She always found him to be a little..._off_.

And not in a good way.

_"Did you hear what they're keeping down there?"_

_"I know, it's bizarre, right?"_

_"Yeah and right near the university too? That's just plain weird!"_

Raven's ears perked at this. She turned covertly to eavesdrop at another mention of something weird going on at the university. Okay. This was the _third_ time this week that she had heard something like this. Something strange going on in the area. But then... People always called things strange that they didn't understand. What was new! She shook her head slightly and considered leaving again. But she could hear the beginnings of a variation on the same story she had heard before.

About some weird experiment. Some test subject.

"Rumor has it that there is a _secret_ facility underground where they're keeping it. The creature... or something or... some_one_. Who knows?!"

"That's insane. Completely insane - you _do_ realize that, right? There's no way something like that can be true!"

"I don't know, it's just what I heard..."

"No, you couldn't have. Not around here! Nothing like that _ever _happens here."

"I'm telling you guys, I think it's true. Maybe we need to check it out ourselves."

"No way. That's _crazy_! The both of you are. What you _need_ is to stop falling asleep with the Sci-Fi channel on!"

"Oh, come on guys. I am telling you, it's _true_!"

"Yeah right, Teagan! This is so like you, trying to procrastinate..."

"I am going to have to second that. We seriously have way too much going on with our group project _and_ midterms coming up to even consider something insane like that. So, hurry up. We need to get to the library before all the group study spots are taken - again!"

Raven jolted up from her seat. This _was_ crazy. She walked away still shaking her head. As if to convince herself of it. She must have been out of her mind. Those girls and that _insane_ rumor... Something hidden, around these parts? She was familiar with the occult. Maybe it was tied to that... But everyone had said it was a creature. Something or some_one_.

What if they really were doing it - keeping someone locked up down there? That was cruel. She couldn't just sit by and do nothing. That would make her just as bad as everyone else. All the people that talked about it, but couldn't be bothered to prove it. To do _anything._ She wasn't like everyone else. She knew that. She had a bit of a... _sense_ about these things. And something had been telling her that the stories were true. And maybe the university was tied to it. That would even make her in some way responsible. And she refused to play a part in torturing or imprisoning another living organism. She simply wouldn't stand for it.

So whether out of pure altruism, sheer curiosity, or perhaps her own loneliness, she went.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Raven watched her as she floated, helplessly, suspended in the tank. In that strange fluid. She was mesmerized. Who..._was_ she? This woman. She seemed to almost glow. She was tall and thin and had orange skin. And very long, wavy red hair. It was so red, it almost seemed to be on fire. But that was crazy, wasn't it? The luscious locks swirled around her face. She was dressed strangely though, her purple outfit was not something a normal person would wear. The tight purple fit snugly around the many muscles and curves on her body. She had seen her fair share of phenomenon outside the realm of what one would consider normal. But she had never seen anyone like her before. She wasn't from around here - that was clear. Then she realized, she couldn't be. She wasn't a normal person. She probably wasn't even _human_. No, there was no way. She had to be...an alien! It clicked. She instantly knew it to be true.

An alien. A real, life _alien_.

Wow, she had always wondered about life on other planets. Knowing it had to be out there somewhere, just beyond their reach. Or perhaps just under their noses. And this girl quite literally was. Under her nose. She should have been baffled or maybe afraid. But she wasn't. She realized something. It didn't matter where she came from. Not in the slightest. No. The woman was the single most _beautiful_ creature she had ever seen. And something in her was calling out to Raven. Maybe even the same thing that had called her here. She had never felt anything like it. It was incredible. She could feel her own body reacting at just the sight of her. A being like her should be _worshiped_. Not locked up. What was she even _doing_ here? Why would someone keep her in a place like this? She wished she could answer her. But she seemed like she was unconscious.

"What are they _doing_ to you?" she wondered aloud.

That was silly, she couldn't answer her. But really, why _would_ anyone do this? To this celestial being... It seemed so wrong. _This_ was _wrong_... There was no other word for it. And it was, she seemed like she was barely even breathing. Tiny air bubbles were emitting from her nose and mouth every few seconds. Perhaps she was dreaming. Dreaming of somewhere far away from this wretched place. These awful people that were keeping her locked up like this.

Raven leaned in, pressing her face to the glass. How could they? It couldn't be for her own good. She certainly didn't look dangerous. Not at all. At least not to Raven. Was there anything she could do? To help her? To free her? There had to be something. Then, as if she had sensed Raven's inner struggle, the orange eyelids suddenly burst open. Raven jumped back in alarm. Blindingly bright green eyes were revealed. And they were _manic_. Searching, frantically. Helplessly. Like the woman couldn't believe she had awoken to see she was still trapped. And now she was moving about and touching her container. Straining against the walls. Looking for an escape. Any way out. She was desperate. She needed to be released. She needed to be _free_.

The being's bright eyes slid over to her. Like she had just realized she wasn't alone. She cocked her head, fiery hair twisting. She looked puzzled and almost _intrigued_. Then she said something to her in a low voice. Raven couldn't make it out though. Whatever it was, it must have been muffled by the liquid. Even if she could hear her, she doubted she could understand it. Whatever it was. Raven cautiously moved closer and motioned to her ear. Shaking her head. To tell her she couldn't hear her. Or make sense of her words. The girl repeated the phrase. Louder now. Banging on the glass. Raven shook her head again, shaking, a little scared. She wasn't supposed to be here. She could get in a lot of trouble for this. She shouldn't have come here at all. Raven wondered briefly if this was a mistake. Could she just back away and turn around now? Like she hadn't seen her?

The girl yelled it now. In that odd language. Those incomprehensible syllables. Her eyes glowing, fists pounding on the glass. Raven flinched, holding herself. Shutting her eyes tightly. She let her years of meditation practice do their best calm her. To ground her. What was she doing? What was she thinking? She opened her eyes. She knew what she had to do. It was obvious. She didn't care about getting into trouble, not anymore. Against her better judgement, Raven walked around the room and searched for something. Anything. She just knew she couldn't leave her in there. Not her. No. Not when she had just found her-something she didn't even know she was searching for. She was a girl, after all just like her. She didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve to be locked up because she was different. Because people didn't understand her. She grabbed a metal chair and rammed it into the tank. Hitting it, over and over. It had barely dented. The tall girl looked at her, concerned and scared. Probably wondering what she was doing. She pressed herself against the glass again. Raven had already decided, she had to let her out.

Yes. She was _going_ to.

At all costs.

Raven was making it her mission. That was perhaps why she had come here. Maybe she had always known she would do this. Even before she laid eyes on her. She continued on. And slammed the chair into the glass as hard as she could. Even though she was out of breath now. Maybe the strange woman had realized what she was doing. Perhaps they could help each other here. The golden girl's eyes glowed as green sparks shot out of her hands. Like she was preparing for something. Summoning the last vestiges of her strength that remained. That hadn't been sapped out. The glass was cracking now from where they had both hit it. Finally. The red-headed girl's power surged, emitting one large burst of energy from her hands on the glass. And at the same time Raven hit the containment chamber with chair with all her might. With that last coordinated effort, the tank burst open. Spilling the fluid and the girl out into the lab. Oh no! She ran over to her. Checking to make sure she was okay. Holding her in her lap. Please be okay. Please be okay. She leaned down. To listen for breathing. The girl, startled, pulled away. Crawling backwards on her hands and knees.

"I'm sorry. I'm just trying to help you. Just let me help you..." Raven motioned with her hands outstretched. The orange skinned girl narrowed her eyes. She looked reproachful. Like she didn't trust her. Like she thought Raven had somehow played her hand in her captivity. She didn't understand at all. _Raven_ hadn't done this to her. She simply wanted to help her escape. Still, the purple-haired girl backed away. Maybe she just needed more space. Who knew how long she had been in there? Or she wanted something to eat. She looked around for something to give her. What did this girl need? There had to be something...

Then strong arms lifted her up off her feet. Holding her captive in the tall girl's grasp. Maybe she _did_ understand. Perfectly. She felt her back slam against the wall with bruising force. The alien's eyes were glowing that brilliant toxic green again. _Oh _God. This is how she would die.

At least she had done the right thing in her last moments. Raven closed her eyes. Awaiting the inevitable.

And then...

Two incredibly warm and soft lips pressed themselves firmly to hers. Her amethyst eyes ripped open. _What_ in the... Before they closed of their own accord. A hot blush was growing on her face. And she could feel the warmth spreading all over her. She was tingling from her head to her toes.

Oh... My... God...

_Wow_. This was...

_She_ was...

Then, her feet were slowly returned to the ground. The tall woman looked down at her as she stood across from her, at arm's length now.

"My name... is Koriand'r..." the girl spoke, breathlessly, no longer in that strange dialect of hers. But somehow in broken English now. As if by magic. "P-please...Please. _Help me_..."

And then she passed out. In a head of red, orange, and purple.

"Oh, no. No!" Raven shook her gently. "Wake up! Please! Please be okay. _Please_..." Raven held her for a moment. Then she looked around helplessly. She already knew. There was no one to help her. No one to help _them_. She knew what she had to do. The same thing that she had done when had come here. She had to take matters into her own hands again. She took off her coat and wrapped the girl in it. They were going to be alright and they were getting her out of here. She was certain of it.

Raven hadn't been sure of what she would find there. Now, she just had to find her way out again. But she wasn't afraid. Raven was resourceful and she was stronger than she looked. She didn't often get the chance use her wits this way. She practically had to carry this woman out of the facility. And used the last of her depleting energy to hoist her on her shoulders and prop her crumpled form between herself and the handlebars of the vespa. She rode with her, under the cover of night, those couple miles to apartment. It wasn't much longer than the journey that she completed each day. But it dragged now. The city looked menacing, dangerous, and unfriendly now. Threatening almost. She was so paranoid of being stopped. Or discovered. With the alien girl leaning back into her, unconscious. She didn't know from where this had come from. This act of rebellion. This was not like her, breaking in and entering. This girl, this Koriand'r as she was called, had brought it out of her somehow. A strength and a desire that she didn't know was still in her. A passion she didn't know she had.

It was almost..._exhilarating_.

When she got to her apartment her legs gave out from under her. And she collapsed on the hardwood floor with the woman next to her. Still out cold. This was the easy part, all she had to do was move a few more feet to the bedroom. But she couldn't. Not yet. She needed to regain a little more strength. Just a minute or two. Then, she would get up. But she had done it. Yes, she had done the impossible. She had saved her. And that was all that mattered. She wasn't thinking much in terms of tomorrow. She hadn't planned that far ahead yet. But that was okay. It was nice to be..._spontaneous_ for once.

She looked over at the redhead, a little cloud of happiness settling over her.

And with good reason, too.

* * *

Raven smiled down at the alien girl as she tucked her in. She had never done anything like this. She had never _felt_ anything like this. Even _she_ had to admit that this day was odd. Weird. And this_ girl_ was, well there was no other way to put it...strange. But then, so was she. So perhaps she and this girl were the same in that regard. And besides, life had left her very open minded, to say the least. She already knew strange could be good. Very good, in fact. After all, look at what had happened today. She couldn't believe it. This miracle. She had found someone who was different, like her. Someone...who she couldn't quite figure out yet. She was completely unknown to her. But Raven didn't fear it. The _unknown_. She never had. She certainly wanted to get to know this girl. This _Koriand'r_ as she was called.

She walked backed away quietly, leaving her to sleep in the bedroom. Raven sat down on the couch. Still in a daze. She touched her hand to her mouth. Yes, she was beginning to relish this. It was surely a good thing. It had to be to bring about the circumstances that led to tonight.

Being strange. Being different. Being _weird_.

Tonight, she realized something. That she really had begun to like it, being _different_, being... _strange_.

* * *

**A/N: **So this a story I just started writing after coming up with an idea, while talking to someone on FF. I have not been able to stop writing it since. It's a little different, and it might be a little weird to some. But I really hope you enjoy it. I always wanted to do another RaeStar, and this is one of my story ideas that I just ran with. The rating will probably be going up in later chapters. So just bear with me, I swear it's going somewhere... And its my lucky number 7 for my stories, too! Feel free to check out my other stories on my profile! :)


	2. Chapter 2

It was early in the morning the next day. The sun had just come up, lighting everything in its path. An exhausted, yet oddly contented, Raven was still sleeping peacefully in a bundle on the couch. She was sleeping so soundly, she almost seemed to have forgotten that there someone else in the apartment, asleep in her bed. Unfortunately for her, her obliviousness would not last long.

"No! Please!" Yells and shouts had begun to emit from the bedroom in the small city apartment. But over in the living room, the pale, purple-haired girl was still asleep. Blissful. Relaxed. Tranquil.

Completely unaware of her aggrieved house-guest.

"No!" Sounds of distress continued to carry over. They were amplified now.

Raven moaned in her sleep. Her eyelids fluttering. She was stirring a little. The noise was finally starting to get to her. And it was a pity, too. It was disturbing some of the best rest she'd had in a long while. It was also interrupting her dreams. And it was a true shame, because they really were such wonderful dreams. These dreams involved being held down and forcibly kissed in a myriad of ways by one gorgeous, statuesque redhead.

The redhead, who seemed to be having dreams of her own, which were decidedly less pleasant.

"No! Where _am I_?!" That last panicked cry seemed to have done it.

And with that, Raven felt herself ripped from sleep and she woke with a start.

"What has happened to me?!"

The girl fell off the couch and onto the floor. An atypically clumsy move for her. She rubbed her backside for a moment before rising. She slipped again, almost skidding into the wall, when she broke into a run towards the bedroom. Finally. She looked down the length of the bed, where the girl lay unconscious.

"Koriand'r! Koriand'r! Are you okay?"

She saw the redhead thrashing about in the bed. She seemed frightened, and a little sweaty. She still hadn't woken. She rushed over and stroked her forehead, and her face a little. Just gently. In an effort to calm her and possibly wake her, without scaring her. She _really_ didn't want to scare her. Even though she was no longer trapped, this was still a delicate situation. Who knew how she would react this time?

"No... please..." she moaned. She wasn't writhing around as much. But she still sounded pained. Wounded. Poor Koriand'r. She wanted to help her. There was nothing more she wanted than to help.

"It's alright. It's alright. I'm here, I'm here. You're going to be fine now... Just fine." She really hoped it was true. That she could help her. That she _had_ helped her. She couldn't know for sure until the alien girl awoke.

Had she truly done the right thing?

Those shocking, electric emerald eyes blinked and opened. She sat up with a start. Half of her form still hidden under the blanket. She pulled away from Raven's touch, violently. The woman looked terrified again. Raven was worried and a little scared for herself. She really had wanted to make sure the girl understood that she wasn't going to do her harm. But, that wasn't the most important thing right now. She needed to feel comfortable and secure. She knew she had to be patient.

Raven could empathize. She understood where the girl was coming from. How could she not? It was certainly understandable after all that she had been through. And especially after waking up in a strange place with someone you barely knew. She drew her knees up and moved to the opposite side of the bed. She stared at her with a guarded look in her eyes. Raven didn't move or speak. She waited. They went on like this for a few minutes. To Raven it felt like hours. But then cautiously, and apprehensively, her expression softened. As something like realization or possibly even acceptance set in. Slowly she unraveled. She calmed and her posture relaxed a little. She must have realized she wasn't in any danger. She slowly lowered her knees and offered Raven a tiny, friendly smile.

"Hello." It was much more coherent than it had been last night. She had a bit of accent that Raven couldn't place. Her voice was pleasant and sweet. Saccharine sweet.

"Hi," Raven replied calmly. The pale girl seated herself gingerly, with slow movements. On the end of the bed. She didn't want to overstep her boundaries or make her retreat again. She wanted nothing more than her to feel safe and welcome. Despite a little part of her brain that reminded her Koriand'r had overstepped quite a bit upon their first meeting. But this was different. She had taken this alien girl back with her to her apartment. How did she feel about all this? How would she react? Would she be upset? What if she didn't like her? What if she thought her apartment was too small? Raven was still worried, but most of all she was nervous. She was never this nervous. Not even in job interviews.

"It _is_ you." Raven looked at her cautiously. "You... You are the one who rescued me." She exhaled. That was a relief. So she remembered. That was good at least.

"Yes. I rescued you last night. Are you okay?" She stared at her anxiously. Awaiting the next words with bated breath. The moment of truth. She of course knew she wasn't _anywhere_ near okay after all that, but...

"I thought that last night was simply a dream. That _you_ were simply a dream. That I was back in that... place. But now I see I am not. Instead, I am here, with _you,_" she paused to give her another smile, larger this time. "I find myself most fortunate. Pray tell: what is your name, kind stranger?"

Raven blinked. She was stunned. _Wow_. She had finally heard her really speak. She talked - a lot. And fast. But her voice was so gentle and full of life. Optimism. And curiosity. She already liked talking to this girl.

"Well, my birth name is Rachel Roth," she explained. She didn't usually tell people that. Her given name... But she found she didn't mind it. Sharing with her. She sort of felt like she could trust her, even though she had only just met her.

There was just something about her.

"Ra-chel," she tried. It was actually kind of nice, when she said it.

Raven nodded. "Right... But I don't go by that name anymore."

"I understand. I too have more than one name. You may call me Koriand'r, Kori for short. My other name is Starfire. You may call me that as well, if you like."

"Starfire." she repeated back. The girl smiled. What fitting name for a fiery redhead.

A fallen star.

Raven's face held an almost dreamy expression now. The woman must have noticed this, because she spoke. "You do not like this given name, this...Rachel?" Starfire had moved closer to her, to study her. She looked Raven closely. And up and down in a way that made her shy. And she wasn't often shy.

"No... I prefer to go by another name. I cut ties with that name and that... life. If that makes sense."

"I see." She placed a hand on her cheek. "What are you called, then?"

"I'm Raven."

"Yes, like the bird? I like that, very much... _Ra-ven_..."

Her name on Starfire's lips. It practically made her spine tingle. Oh goodness. Boy, did she have it bad already. She knew it.

She spelled it out with her finger in the duvet and repeated it back a couple more times. "Raven... Raven..."

"You do?" she replied, apprehensively. Her purple eyes were unsure.

Why was she so nervous? She almost wanted this woman's _approval,_ for some strange reason. This was so unlike her.

"It is rather fitting for one like yourself, do you not agree?"

"It...is?" No one had ever said that to her before. It certainly sounded nice when she said it. But what did she mean by it exactly?

"Yes. You are, as you say _unique_. And perhaps a bit mysterious." she replied in a low voice. Mysterious? She had heard that one before. Where she was she going with this? "I find you quite intriguing as well. And you are also...kind. Very kind." Her voice had a little lilt when she said kind. As if she had not encountered her fair share of kindness. Well, that was going to change if Raven had anything to do with it.

"Thank you. You are, too," she said in a voice that was slightly uncertain. But she meant it. She had been mistreated and yet, she still had the most optimistic outlook on things Raven had seen so far.

She grinned. "You are also very..." She curled her fingers around strands of her long red hair as she pondered.

"Very...?" Pale? Short? Purple?

"What is the word...? Come on.

"Very..."

_Spit it out_, Starfire. She was dying here. Starfire was killing her. What was she going to say?

"Oh yes: _beautiful_." Her cheeks reddened.

What? That was the last thing she was expecting her to say. Could she really mean that?

What was this woman _doing_ to her?

"No one has ever called me beautiful before." She looked down at her lap. She was acting like a schoolgirl again. But she couldn't help it.

"I very much find that dubious. Perhaps, you did not hear them." Wow... she was really, something. She could barely believe what she had just heard. She could already tell, Starfire was very direct. She didn't play games. It was definitely a change of pace. But a welcome change.

"Um, I don't - I don't know." She shook her tomato colored face in disbelief. She didn't even know how to react to this. What she had said. _Or_ her. She so unlike anyone she had ever met.

"Perhaps you did not wish to."

All she could manage to say was, "Maybe?"

"May _be._"

That sounded like a challenge if Raven ever heard one.

Starfire cocked her head at her and smiled again. Raven sat there just staring in wonder at the beauty under her sheets. In silence for a few minutes. She was so unsure of what to say now. What could she say? Did they have protocol for rescuing an attractive alien? And what did you do, after you brought said alien to your apartment?

_And_ when it seems like she is _flirting_ with you?

Luckily she didn't have to wonder for long. Starfire looked down at her body and sniffed herself a little. As if something, unknown to Raven, must have disagreed with her.

"I must admit, I still feel most unclean..." Raven nodded. A bit dazed. "That tank...it was rather _revolting_." Ah, that certainly made sense.

Raven sat there on the edge of her bed, still nodding. Still in awe of the woman. Recalling the events from the night before in amazement. And that _kiss_. She certainly wouldn't mind if it happened again.

"Is there a way that I may..._cleanse_ myself?"

She snapped out her daze. Where were her manners? She knew it was impolite to stare. To gawk at people. She certainly hated when others didn't give her that same liberty. What was the matter with her? It was just...nothing had ever caught her eye.

Not like she had.

She shook her head. "Sure, sure. O-of course. My bathroom is through there." She turned to motion with her hand. She walked over to show her. The tall girl followed closely behind. Close enough for her to feel her heat. And it was strong. Almost overpowering. Raven had always run a little cold. So this... Being near her like this... In her presence.

It was a bit dizzying.

"This is the shower," she demonstrated by turning on the taps. Then she gestured to each of the items in turn. "I have soaps, shampoo, conditioner... bath bombs, oils, lotions. So feel free to use anything you like, Kori."

The alien picked a bottle and sniffed the shampoo in delightful surprise. "Ooo!" Then she giggled and smiled. She grabbed the soaps in turn. She looked pleased. She seemed to understand. This was good. No, it was great. Really great. Everything was going to be fine. Maybe she could make this thing work after all.

"Great, I'll just grab you a towel, and then I'll go get you some clean clothes. I'm sure I have something somewhere that will fit, until we get you some more things." When Raven turned to hand her the towel, her mouth was agape.

Right behind her the dazzling woman - that goddess had begun shedding the armored purple midriff and short-shorts. The clothes dropped to floor before her.

_Oh_... _my_... _God_...

_What in the world was happening?_

All the sienna colored skin was exposed to her now. Every curve, every gorgeous inch. There was no denying it. She was the most perfect looking woman she had ever seen. Completely and utterly perfect. Those hips. That _chest_... It all made her very faint and very light-headed. And incredibly, ridiculously, aroused. But she shouldn't be seeing this. Not yet. It was too soon. Too _soon_. She wasn't ready. And she couldn't handle it. Her face - no her whole body was beet red. She was shaking. She did the only thing she could manage to. She unrolled towel and held it out in front of the other girl's body. Shielding her form with a cotton barrier. Even through it she was still averting her eyes, trying not stare.

"What?" the redhead asked. Her eyes looked surprised. Baffled, even. She seemed rather confused by Raven's actions. Raven didn't - no she couldn't, speak. "What is the matter? You do not seem... Do you not - do I offend you, Raven?"

"No, Starfire..." She waved her hands and shook her head.

"But, you do not like the sight of me?" She still sounded confused, but also upset by this.

"N-no. That's not it..." In fact, she liked it a little _too_ much.

"Then, tell me! _Please_." She stepped around the towel. It slid down to lay in a puddle at her feet. A puddle. A thing which Raven barely managed not to turn herself into. At the sight of her.

"I-I..." she stuttered. Too much. It was just too much. The nude woman walked closer to her, slowly. As Raven tried to subtly and carefully back away. She didn't want to offend her, but she couldn't handle it.

"I know what it must be," she paused and had a knowing look on her face. "This is common behavior amongst humans. You are not comfortable, correct?" Raven nodded frantically. Thank goodness. She was _spared_. "Perhaps you will feel more at ease if you undress as well."

Her eyes bugged out of her head. Her purple strands raising and standing on end. _No_. No, that is not what she meant at all. But the alien girl did not notice. Orange hands reached for Raven's shirt.

"Here, I shall assist you." She was pulling at it, and now she was cornering her. Raven stiffened. Frozen in terror. Why was this secret dream of hers, this fantasy she had been harboring, coming true? But just not in the way she had pictured it. A beautiful woman was before her. Trying to undress her, possibly to have her way with her. And instead of letting her, she didn't know what to do. Instead she was scared.

This was a little terrifying in real-life.

"Please..." she whispered. The shirt was raised now exposing a few inches of her pale stomach. Her eyes widened. Starfire looked rather eager. Almost..._hungry_ at the sight of her body. Like she couldn't wait to remove her clothes and get her hands on her. Raven's lip trembled. At least she could be gentle with her. Just at the very least. Her eyes were squeezed tightly. Her hands in little fists. The warm breath on her neck retreated. The strong hand released her top. She slowly cracked open an eye and released the tension in her upper body. Starfire had withdrawn. She had backed off and was holding the towel along her front, a few feet away from her now. Raven let out a sigh of relief.

She wasn't going to die today after all. She slowly inhaled and exhaled. Now she could finally breathe again.

"I am sorry... It appears, I have upset you..."

"What? No, no... I'm not upset." Terrified and oddly aroused, though she was.

"But, I have frightened you. I did not wish to frighten you. I am sorry." She had a wounded expression as she hung her head.

Oh, Starfire... She couldn't stand to see her saddened like this. She seemed like she honestly, didn't know. Perhaps things were different on her planet. It seemed like her body was not something she was thought she needed to hide. After seeing it, Raven could certainly understand why.

"You have done nothing wrong, Starfire. You are just... intimidating." It was the truth. She was direct about what she wanted, it was almost too much for Raven to handle - at least right now. She certainly needed more time.

"Intimidating? Oh. I see. Yes, perhaps I was a little too, how do you say...forward?" Raven was glad she understood. She seemed to perk up a little. Now that it was clear her companion was not upset.

"That's, okay... Just...um..._ask_ next time."

The girl nodded and smiled brilliantly. "Alright... I will be sure to. I shall wash up now..." She walked to the shower. Hips swinging. Red hair swishing. She paused, and then turned to her. "You are most _certainly_ welcome to join me in the bath, Raven."

Raven blanched again.

_Oh. God._

She darted out of the bathroom, as the water switched on. She was still woozy after that. Her body was so warm from where the other girl had touched her. And from the sight of her naked. That incredible woman. The heat had settled in core, and it pooled between her legs now. She could feel herself becoming even more turned on than she was before. Like she never had been. She was aching, _pulsing_ with need. Need for this woman. She had to do something about it.

_Now_.

Raven raced over to the bed and laid down. She immediately began pulling her cotton shorts down, taking the underwear along with them. She closed her eyes in pleasure. It was glorious. She relaxed for a moment. The air felt splendid on her center. _So good._ Musical humming in the next room made her core throb again. Her thoughts ran straight back to her. To Kori. She was so sweet and kind. That unbelievable woman. The kiss that had been on her mind since yesterday. And that beautiful, _beautiful_ body of hers that she had just exposed to Raven. _Goodness_. She began rubbing herself desperately. The girl groaned. She needed relief. She needed it so badly she could barely _stand_ it.

This was not need like she had experienced before. No, this was foreign to her. Her pale fingers moving quickly over her core. Circling the flower that slick with her essence. Raven was dripping already. She had been so enraptured by it all. All of it. Everything Starfire had done to her. And was doing to her. And _wanted_ to do to her.

It was enough to drive her completely mad.

"Kori..." she whispered, over and over. "Oh, Kori..."

Deeply inhaling the deliciously sweet scent that she had left on the sheets. She looked over through the open bathroom door, where steam was streaming out into the air. She could see a tall, curvy silhouette in the shower curtain. She moaned. Thinking of the nude form behind it. What would have happened if she had let her undress her? Her hips bucked. If she hadn't been so afraid. If she simply let Starfire do...whatever she had wanted to do. Just the thought of it... The thought of those hot, dark hands on her. All over her body. Her _bare_ body. Those soft lips kissing her _mouth_. _And all...over...her body_. The dark girl grabbed her breast through her top.

Raven moaned, repeating her name. Like it was her new mantra. Her fingers were moving faster and faster, until she finished, coming hard. Still sliding her fingers over her sex as she came down. Twitching under the effects of her own touch. She had done this before, many times. But never like this. She had never orgasmed this hard at her own hand. And while she had a guest! Once more she had to wonder, what was this woman doing to her? What on Earth? She still had to get her those clothes. She cursed, as she slipped her bottoms back on. She honestly didn't know. It turned out, Raven had fixed herself just in time. As the water had turned off. And, just in time for Kori to step out.

Covered in water droplets. Her wavy red hair hanging in wet clumps down her back and around her face._ Wow._ At least she was wearing Raven's robe. But it was haphazardly tied and partly open. Exposing quite a bit of cleavage. Besides the obvious, it was way too small for her and showed a lot of leg.

"I thought I would try my hand at making you more comfortable."

"Kori, that's not..." she tried. But thought better of it. Instead she said, "I, um appreciate that."

The redhead stepped into the room, sniffing a little as she went. "Mm, yes." She seemed pleased. A wide, knowing smile took up residence on her gorgeous face. "I am glad. It seems that I have."

"Have...what?" she asked, a little afraid.

"I have made you more comfortable after all!" She giggled and gestured to the crotch of her shorts.

Raven winced. Swearing in her head. Turning various shades of red again. Oh no. How did she know? Those alien super senses probably.

"Do not be embarrassed, dear Raven," she reached over and clasped her hand. Then, as if she was confirming her suspicions, she began sniffing it with a cheeky twinkle in her eyes. And Raven's widened. "I did the same in the shower, as well. In fact, I believe one should try to do so quite regularly. "

"Is...that so?" she managed to get out, after Starfire began examining the clothes she had laid out for her.

"Yes. I had much frustration of the sexual nature. It had been, a little while."

"Oh...I...see." she gave her a weak little smile. This conversation was leading to somewhere Raven couldn't handle. Yet again.

"And you are _most_ pleasant to look at."

"Um, thank you...?" Raven responded. Clutching her chest. Trying desperately to re-focus her swimming head. And to keep her eyes and thoughts on innocent places. Innocent. Like those dazzling, jade eyes. Twinkling with mischief.

"Yes. But there are certainly other more efficient ways of taking care of such things."

"Are there...?" asked Raven in spite of herself. She instantly regretted it. Because the response was enough to finally send her over the edge.

"Certainly. I am most knowledgeable about these activities. Perhaps next time, we might try them _together_?"

Raven's eyes rolled back in her head.

And she fainted. Passed out.

_Out. Cold_.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I can't wait to post the next one. I'm not sure what to expect with this, honestly. This story is a definitely different, but like I've said different can be good! I do like these two together. And you can see, as promised the rating has gone up. Do with that information what you will... Leave a comment or review if you like. And certainly feel free to check out my other stories!


	3. Chapter 3

It had been several days of the Tamaranean and her new Earth companion holing up together in the apartment. They had been receiving something called _takeaway_ (she believed that was how Raven had referred to it) delivered to the door every so often. For their nourishment she explained. No, she did not prepare the meals by 'the hand'. As such her refrigerator unit was quite sparse. Raven had stated that Kori would no longer be fond of her if she attempted to cook for them. Starfire had her doubts. She was rather rapidly finding that there was not much she did not enjoy about these moments she partook in with Raven. She had been aiding Starfire in getting acclimated to her way of life. She took the greatest of cares to explain, while she was teaching her and showing her things. Some of it was admittedly rather peculiar. This planet. Their ways. Raven said her personal preference was for reading. But even she could not bring her mind to a faster manner in which to do this, than one way in particular. And as such, she advised that she watch the television screen and use the internet. All in an effort to help her better learn about Earth behavior and customs. One of the most effective ways on Earth was to intake knowledge via screen. And so, she began her journey. Starfire submerged herself in the completeness and totality of cultural immersion.

She could recall the memory of when Raven had first introduced her. She led her over to the couch, and had said, "Kori, this is the television. And _this_ is the remote."

And so it had begun.

It was not long before Starfire had snatched it, and began flipping through the channels rapidly, unaided. All the channels and various programs. In bright colors, then the contrasting black in white, then the peals of laughter, and other languages she did not yet know...

A bright grin peeled across her face.

Whoa.

Television on Earth was ever so grand!

Starfire thought it on a whole very amusing. Some programs were ever so comical. All the people and their silly, funny dramas. The hustle and bustle. Some made her burst into laughter. From behind her books or her laptop, she could nearly swear Raven even let out a couple of the chuckles as well. But, what really captured her eyes were the romantic programmings. Some were quite saddening indeed and made her tear up. So full of love, loss, life, and passion, they were! They were most wonderful. Raven had once mentioned they were on a whole 'full of the sap', which was a turn of phrasing that had initially puzzled the alien.

Until Raven clarified.

"Then, which are the programs of the television in which you partake, Raven?"

And so she shared them with her.

They were able to make some mutual grounds on the _Doctor Who_. It was rather enjoyable. Though, Starfire had to contest some of the _accuracy_ of the program. BBC seemed to be one of her preferred channels, when she did partake in the television viewings. She mentioned that some of the other programs "did not mesh well with her intellectual pursuits." But, Starfire was skeptical as to whether or not this true. If she were to be honest, she did not believe it. See, she had witnessed Raven, gazing upon her with those extraordinary eyes. It occurred more than a few times, while she had watched. _And particularly_ when she had viewed the scenes of the romantic type. But all of these times, she immediately looked away and transformed to a red hue. She was most bashful, and it was rather precious. Perhaps... she might have wished for Starfire to touch her. And to hold her. As they did in the films. What a pleasant thought... To be intimate with Raven. To make her feel good and to make her smile. And she could not think on one thing that could make her heart swell to a greater degree.

Once in a while, Raven shut the books and the computer and decided to watch with her. Kori was just glad for the bout of good fortune. Perchance to see that beauteous face unobscured. She even concocted for them a special treat. A delicacy. It was called _popped corn_. She prepared it in a brick red pot on the stove. The crackling sounds were most jarring at first. And the random and sporadic pops were full of noise and loudness. Kori jumped and observed cautiously, from behind Raven. But then suddenly... Oh it was like music! The rhythmic popping and crackling, as the pot filled up with the popped kernels. Also, it was rather amusing to watch, as she had not seen her companion prepare anything. She attempted to help Raven, as she moved about in the tiny kitchen. She said that this was one of the only things she knew how to make well. _How lucky for them!_ It smelled most delectable. She was barely able to resist. Against Raven's advisement, she had plucked a steaming handful straight from the pot. And it _was_ so, _so delicious_. Like nothing she ever had. Crunchy and warm. Sweet and salty. It was amazing. She had smiled and hugged her host. Who blushed of course, and once more proclaimed that it was nothing at all. To which Starfire cocked her head and looked on wistfully.

Nothing?

But of course it was not... nothing.

This was something quite special. Very special indeed!

While she consumed the meal, Raven continued to tell her this was not much. She said she was feeling most 'apologetic'. She wanted to give her so much more than this. She deserved more. Starfire pondered momentarily as to whether or not she should have revealed her her status as a princess on her planet, Tamaran. She had viewed several of the films and the news cycles. This planet reacted in rather interesting ways in the presence of royalty. But graciously so, this did not appear to be the case. Raven said she merely desired for her stay to be more amicable. It appeared she longed for this quite badly. The redhead could tell she wanted this, especially after everything, or perhaps in spite of it. But Kori chided her. How _silly_ she was. What a foolish thing to say! What more could Starfire wish for? She was not certain that it could get better than this. She had the company of Raven, her new favorite person in the galaxy and programs of the television. There was also a very comfy bed, the occasional snuggles with her mate of rooms, and the popped corn? If this was her new life, she had nary a disagreement.

How could Raven, one who was so wise, not comprehend by now? To her, this was everything.

_She_ was everything.

* * *

Light musical giggles were gliding throughout the apartment like floating bubbles. Raven turned and stretched, as she awoke. To the dulcet chimes of laughter. She rubbed her eyes. Definitely not a bad way to wake up. She entered the other room, and all she could see was a pair of orange feet kicking playfully into the air. They were followed of course, by that endless pair of legs. Oh _Goddess_. She sighed in pure astonishment, as she kept walking. On the couch was Starfire, laying outstretched in front of the television. She was wearing a pair of high-waist, electric-green panties. Ones that matched her eyes and made her already perfect legs look even longer still.

Her wide purple eyes traveled straight up her lower back and then up to her strong shoulders in disbelief. And then back up to her shoulders again. They were _bare_. Yes, it appeared she was completely topless. Her core began to throb. She could barely take the fact that she was not wearing much of anything. Not that she ever really did. Having this woman for a roommate was really testing the limits of Raven's resolution. Thankfully for her remaining sanity, she was on her stomach. And her generous cleavage was just hidden. It was pressed against the couch, framed by the maroon portiere of her hair, and one of the cushions. Suddenly, the tall girl paused. And she tilted her head over the top of the couch in Raven's direction.

"Roommate Raven?" she asked, her voice rising with concern. She folded her arms. The result, pushing her chest up further still. Raven looked sheepish and averted her eyes quickly. "I apologize if sorry it woke you. It was my intention to allow you to rest. Was the television loud?"

"No. It's okay. I wasn't tired anymore." The girl smiled shyly. "I was just wondering where you were, if you wanted to have breakfast..."

"I see." The other woman tossed her hair back. "Well, you have located me in fact. Would you perhaps... wish to join me? I understand that it is a re-screening of this cinema, but this portion of it is my favorite."

Wow, she already knew all her favorite films by heart?

Her time on this planet had not even been that long...

The purple haired girl edged a little closer, and stood there by the couch. Motionless. The alien beckoned to her and patted the couch. Defeated, she sat at the far end. Trying to figure out exactly what she could possibly do in this situation.

What was she supposed to do exactly?

"Ra-_ven_, come here." She sat up and grabbed her arm. Raven was stunned by the degree of her strength. And she landed right on top of her. Arms braced on either side of her, so as not to press directly into her. Her face hovering right above hers. Judging by the look on Starfire's face, it didn't seem like an accident. No, she looked like she was rather pleased by the turn of events.

"Sorry - Star. I...fell."

"Yes, you _have fallen_." The petite girl started to shift her body away, until the other woman ran her hand down back. She relaxed and gazed into her eyes. Her lips were slightly parted. "Were you aware that purple is the hue that I cherish more than most?" She brushed a lock of that stunning hair away from her cheekbones. She hooked it behind her ear.

"No... I wasn't..." She turned pinker. Starfire grinned at this.

"You see, I have been viewing many of the programs of the television, _as you are aware_..." She nodded her head at the screen. "On Earth, there are things that I know are customary to do for something or even someone that an individual cherishes."

"Yes, there are - but - " Orange fingers stroked her lips.

"What I am meaning to say is: I wish to try them... with you. May I?"

"Okay..." Raven breathed.

And then, she pressed her lips into her trembling ones. Softly touching her mouth with light pressure. The pressure grew firmer and firmer still. Raven's heart stopped. She was kissing her. The nearly naked woman of dreams was _kissing her_. She couldn't just do nothing. This was finally happening and she wanted to be present for it this time. All these feelings and desires were overcoming her. Raven didn't lay there frozen, she regained usages of her senses quickly. She pulled back and reached a hand out for the ruby-gold strands. Stroking them softly as the emerald stared back tenderly into her amethyst. She smiled softly and kissed her nose. Starfire giggled and repeated her actions.

Much to the Tamaranean's pleasant surprise, she continued her pursual. And in a daring move, the pale girl slowly started biting her neck. Her companion seemed to like this - very much. Sweet, angelic moans filled the air and encouraged her. The alien was a little flushed now too, but she wanted even more still. Kori sat up and reached for Raven, bringing her, to sit between her legs. She took her hands and clasped them for a second, before placing them right on her golden abdomen. The purple-eyed girl bit her lip. It was one thing to see her body, but to feel her? _Unfathomable_. There was so much to explore, and she wanted to feel every glorious inch. Pale fingers traced the hard muscles and massaged them. And Kori's back arched.

Maybe it was the reassurance and satisfaction she was getting from being intimate with her roommate, or maybe Raven was feeling almost unusually bold today, because it was not long before the petite girl moved her hands upwards... To her chest. She took her time to feel her. She kneaded and rubbed her, eliciting sweet coos and sighs. Her breasts felt _incredible_. She didn't even have words... Raven could feel more and more of the radiating heat from her extraterrestrial body warming them both up further. Her core throbbed dangerously again. She wanted to take her time, but it was true.

She wanted _more_.

"I know what you wish for." Dark red lips murmured to her.

"What do you mean, Star...?" Of course, she knew exactly what she meant. It seemed like her alien companion knew her too well already.

"Well I witnessed the longing in your eyes when you entered the room." She reached under Raven's long, thin shirt and ran her hands up and down her pale toned torso, replicating her roommate's movements from earlier. The girl gasped right before strong, orange arms slipped it overhead. "And I could smell the longing on you as well. You want the 'morning sex'."

"I suppose, I... might... Yes." She admitted, as her cheeks flared.

"I am quite pleased to oblige." She pulled Raven's purple underwear off. And grabbed her, immediately. "This is my favorite kind of breakfast."

"Oh Star," she moaned. Her eyes darkening with desire for this woman.

"I should like you to be spread out before me, Dear Raven."

She kissed her stomach. Feeling her taut muscles tense under her lips. She made her way to her lower abdomen now. Where she whispered into the vanilla. "I shall hope you are prepared..." She kissed and kissed. "You are my feast; I intend to consume my fill..." Her eyes flashed with the bright green fire. In warning of the imminent. She was going to consume her. She was going to do what she had longed for her to do, since they met.

The hot lips trailed lower and lower. They were fast approaching her center.

Her body arched. It cried out for her.

For_ this_.

"Star... _Star_... Star!"

"Star?" She sounded calmer now.

"Wake up, Star," she murmured sweetly in her ear. She keened as she roused herself from her slumber. Feisty fluorescent eyes stared at the girl, who was now standing just above her, as she gently attempted to awaken her. What a lovely manner in which to begin the day! "Let's have breakfast together." The caramel beauty brought herself to a sitting position and stretched her limbs. She smiled to herself. By X'hal, she believed she had been having the most pleasant of dreams. She wondered to where might they have led? She adjusted the purple sweater clinging to her body. Raven's sweater. After returning to her senses the other day, Raven recalled that she had quite a proclivity for selecting oversized and enlarged garments. Most of which fit Starfire quite well. As such, they were able to suffice for the present. And she kind of enjoyed wearing her clothing. Being enveloped in her splendid aroma. In the 'feathers' of her Raven.

"Good morning, Little Birdie - er, Roommate Raven," Starfire said with a smile. "I anxiously await the grains in the form of cereal or the store bought baked goods." Her darkly colored legs strutted along behind the pale ones on the way over to the kitchen.

And thus, the two women began their morning routine.

While Raven warmed some croissants she pulled out the boxes of granola and pulled out the milk, Starfire looked on. Smiling with her head in hand, as she admired her. All the various food items smelled appealing indeed, but of course, there was one thing she wanted above all else. Starfire twisted her flaming locks, as she gazed upon her pale companion. She was ever so graceful. Her purple hair flowed like water around her shoulders, as she moved. And it appeared that she simply had no idea.

But the calm expression on her visage drew on the side of nervousness again. "Kori, did you sleep you okay?"

"Oh, yes, it is most comfortable in your bed. I do enjoy it."

"That's good. I'm really glad. I wish I could say the same for sleeping on the couch." She rubbed her back and stretched her body. Starfire followed the line of curves with her eyes. And lingered on the pale flesh on her back when her top rose in height a few inches. "I fell off a couple of times."

"You truly must consider relocating, perhaps... coming back to the bed with me?" She did not notice how much her companion's face blanched at the mention of this. "It would be most pleasant. We can talk with one another in the darkness and have the cuddles all night." A small smile was on her pale face now at the thought. "And there are certainly other things we can do, once you are up to them."

Raven's face transformed to a red hue, as it often did. "Star! You are always saying such things. A girl could get the wrong idea..."

"Yes, I would like you to get these 'wrong ideas'. Then, one of the days, you will not be able to refuse." She wagged a long finger.

"Starfire... _Please_..." She warned her. But the sound was rather futile and did little to deter her. She knew what she desired. The alien could tell. She continued.

"And you will join me in the bed." She grinned at the pale girl. "And then in the bath."

"Perhaps in the library, as well. Since you adore novels?"

Raven fell back off her chair.

"Please do not do the 'falling over' and collapsing!" She reached over and shook her. "Raven? Please wake up. Oh _no_."

"It has happened again..."

* * *

After breaking the fast, she wished to see if Raven would view a romantic movie with her, but instead she had to share some of her news. Not the news that occupied the multiple channels on the television set, but the _other news_. News could be great. Or it might mean that something would have to change. She wondered which.

"Look, Kori, things have been really with you good here," she began to say.

"Yes!" She hovered off the ground in her jubilance. "This is quite true. I certainly agree." She clasped her hands together expectantly. "This is a good thing, is it not?"

"Yes, it is. And I would like it to continue, but maybe in a different way moving forward." Orange feet began to lower to the ground.

"Is this the portion of the romantic comedy in which one does the breaking up?" The statuesque woman tried to steady herself, this was so sudden. She plummeted the remaining two feet back to the earth.

She really, really did not wish to break up. She liked her mate of the rooms so very much.

"No, no. Nothing like that. Of course not." The pale girl smiled and shook her head, as if Starfire was acting rather silly indeed. She placed a cool hand comfortingly on her shoulder.

"Oh, yes!" She grabbed Raven and embraced her tightly. "_Thank X'hal!_"

Raven sounded a little strained after being embraced by the alien. "We're still roommates. But we are _breaking up - _with the apartment."

Starfire dropped her and glanced around at the dwelling. She slumped onto the couch in defeat. _Oh_. This was rather upsetting. She had truly grown rather fond of this flat. It was where she and Raven had spent most of their time together, now to the present. She could not help but feel a little saddened by this revelation.

"I'm sorry, Star. But, we do have to leave," Raven told her. A pale hand was on hers. "But it will be okay." She gave her a little squeeze. "It actually works out well. See, I had been thinking of making a change. Maybe this was the last push I needed. I already had found myself - well _us_ \- a new place. I've been able to finalize this over the past few days."

"Oh... I see." Starfire looked around the perimeter of the living room now. She could see packed, labelled boxes and tape. She must have began this even before today. During the night, even. And possibly while Kori was asleep.

If she had been aware, she would have given her assistance. Even though she knew how Raven could often be. She was most serious! About one thing or the other. It was very much adorable. She most likely required a manner in which to relax. She certainly could teach her the ways she knew.

"We also can't risk your escape being found out. Someone will probably know that you're gone by now. I don't want those people finding you if we stay here."

Oh. That was a cause for seriousness after all.

"No!" she cried, burying her brightly colored head into Raven's lap. "I cannot go back there. That place was terrible. Please do not send me back."

"You are _never_ going back there. Not if I have anything to say about it." Her pale hands stroked the length of her hair affectionately. The alien sighed and relaxed. This was marvelous. The sensations of Raven's hands on her. She gazed up at her in wonder. She was indeed very pleasing to her eyes. She had not seen an individual like her. Raven gave her a small smile, and moved a little closer. Starfire was mesmerized, but she snapped out of it when she suddenly recalled. The alien simply had to tell her, or she might burst altogether. Starfire disentangled herself from her cocoon with great reluctance.

"I know we are leaving the memories we have forged here, perhaps to find new ones..." One of her red eyebrows raised. "And still, I cannot help but think on the other memories we are leaving. You see, there was one good thing. About that place."

Raven looked confused when she questioned her, "What might that be?"

"Why, it had allowed me to find my way to you, Raven." An orange hand ran over her leg.

Raven favored the side of redness again. And she was always changing colors. It was rather amusing. But mostly precious. She was so nervous. Starfire could not wait to help the girl with the purple hair to at last stop confining herself.

"I am grateful for that too..." She had a far off look in her eyes. As if stargazing. What was she gazing upon in truth? The redhead wondered. "I have never felt anything in my life, like when I saw you... like when you kissed me."

"I kissed you?" She had become familiar with the term, but she was certain she had not done this.

Had she?

"Yes, you know..." Starfire shook her head, as she did not. "Kiss...?" Raven pressed her full cupid's bow lips together and puckered them a little.

Green eyes flashed with desire. _Delightful_. She could certainly think on many things Raven could do with her mouth. She felt her own dry and licked them slowly. Yes, she would certainly think on them later, perhaps in her bed tonight...

"Yes, I understand. It is like on the television programs and the comedies of the romance. I truly do adore those films..."

"Yeah, I know..." She was looking at the floor, anywhere but at Starfire. Was she bothered because she was thinking about how they met? Ah. She had in truth been most... overly familiar with her initially. Though she liked to believe that things were rather different now.

Was she wrong?

"Well, I must apologize to you... for kissing you without your permission. I know it not proper Earthly etiquette to do so."

"You're... you're _sorry_?" Raven seemed flabbergasted at this. Perhaps she needed much clarification on the why.

"Yes. I know now that here on Earth, one does not generally engage in such behavior with those who are unfamiliar to them."

"It's okay... I actually didn't mind it..." She twirled a medium length strand around her fingers.

"Oh, I am very glad, as it was most pleasant."

Raven's eyes were alight. "It was for you - too?" She asked this rather breathlessly.

The alien nodded. "Yes. It was a wonderful way to learn your language."

"L-learn my _language_?" It appeared that the spark in the purple irises had dissipated. Like the lighting from the flame from one of her candles after she had blown it out at the end of the night.

"Why, yes. That is the process where I am from. It allows me to more easily assimilate into your culture. Or any culture truly."

"Oh..." she looked crestfallen. "I see..."

"I was not aware of all the earthly connotations associated with it at the time. Please... understand." Kori gave her a shaky, but earnest smile.

"I understand. I understand - perfectly." But she still looked rather troubled. Perhaps she had she said the wrong thing? Maybe she had been incorrect in her assumptions.

"Yes, I am sorry that I... did such a thing, upon first meeting you. I know you are not often comfortable with such... intimate displays of affection. If I made you feel upset or embarrassed, please know that this was not my intention."

Her form was full of tension once more. "Embarrassed, right... I get it."

"You do not... seem pleased by this revelation."

"No... no. Really, I'm fine, Kori."

"Please, tell me. Is there something that I can do for you?"

"No, I'm fine." She slipped a hand through her hair. "I'm okay, really. I should get back to packing, or... something."

"There is not one thing? There must be something I can do for you, even simply one time. You did save me and restore me to health." The green-eyed girl leaned closer, clasping her hands again.

Violet eyes narrowed. "What are you asking me, Kori?"

"I simply wish to show you my gratitude." The alien princess was on her knees on the couch. "I am so eternally grateful to you. For everything you have done. If there is anything that I can do. Or that you need?"

Raven looked away and then, she appeared to rather upset. Why was she unhappy? She had thought she would be pleased by this.

"_Why_ would you...? Why would you say something like that?" She began shaking her head. As if trying to clear the last few moments from her memories.

"Because, I would like to attempt to thank you. In anyway. Though I know I cannot. You have rescued me. I am immensely - exceedingly gracious." She moved her body closer to the dark girl's warmth. Her orange fingers twitched. She was itching to hug her again. To press her body into hers. Whenever she did, she felt simply splendid in her arms!

But, she was quite tense. As she often seemed to be. If only she would let Starfire relax her. But Raven, of course had declined her propositions left and right.

"Is that what this is?" she asked in a tone Starfire had never heard before.

"I do not understand..." She touched her temple as though not comprehending what she was hearing.

Where was she coming from with this particular line of questioning?

Surely she could not mean to imply underlying motivations?

"Your gratitude? You... You are just trying to _compensate_ me... for saving you?"

"What, Raven? Please...I do not..." She shook her head again in disbelief. Starfire reached out for her. The other girl moved away from her. Folding her arms.

"Are you just... using me... until you go?"

She did not understand. She had not and it was much of her source of frustration. If she only she would let her. Starfire was dying to finally get her hands on her again. She had such a beautiful body. Her skin was so soft...

How completely and utterly _randy_ this woman made her.

"I would love to use you, if this is what you are saying." The princess gazed coyly at her, reaching out to touch her. Raven brushed her hand off. And retracted herself completely away from her advances. Before Starfire could look up, she appeared on the other side of the room.

She pouted. She was rather confused. _Why?_ Why would she not let her touch her? Why was she speaking to her in such a manner?

She immediately rose to follow her.

"No, Starfire. Just... Wait." Raven held up a hand.

"Why?" She tried to take another step closer.

"Please... I would like you to stop."

"Stop? Stop, _what exactly_?" Her ruby colored brows furrowed. "I do not believe you merely refer my patterns of movement any longer."

Raven took a shaky breath. "I mean your actions. That is what I would like you to stop. The _flirting_, the touching, a-and the... taking your clothes off in front of me... It's confusing. And I don't think I can take it." She was holding herself, as if trying to hold something else in.

"Whatever do you mean? I did not intend to - be ignorant of your feelings. Surely you must know this!" Starfire's voice rose in distress.

"Starfire, I don't blame you. I know you might not even mean to do it. Maybe you can't even _help_ it... that it seems like you're just - playing with me. Or maybe this is just a little fun for you. I don't know. But, I know one thing... It's not for me." Purple strands were falling her face now, as she attempted to shield herself.

It was not in her nature to deceive another. Or was she conveying something else? "No, Raven. Perhaps, you are not comprehending this. That was not... my intention..." The tall girl placed her hand to her chest in an earnest gesture.

"I must not be, but I can't help... how I feel when I'm around you... These are my - my real feelings, Starfire. My genuine _emotions_. When whatever this is ends, you're just going to go back - _back_ to where you came from and leave me... here." Her voice cracked as her calm veneer, at last, wore away.

_Raven...?_

_No._

"Why are you... You surely cannot believe - please..." Starfire held her head, shaking it over and over. She seemed a tad frantic. And incredulous to the other woman's words.

Why was she saying such things? She could not think this to be the truth.

"And then, I'll go back... to being alone - _again_..." A tear rolled down her pale visage and then another soon followed. Raven started to cry quietly and Starfire felt her own tug of the heartstrings. And then, a more intensifying pain. A few tears glimmered in her emerald eyes.

No, she could not believe that Starfire would do that. And most of all not to her. Not to her Raven.

She could not do it. She could not hurt Raven.

Not _ever_.

Especially not when she had just... Raven made her feel safe and cared for. Like she belonged to some place on this strange planet, where not one person she had encountered previously had shown her but the slightest kindness. They had not even given her chance. But Raven did. And she had taken her in. A complete stranger. From another planet nonetheless. She was gentle and she was generous. She had given her the clothing off of her back. And most of all patient and understanding. _So_ very patient. She took the time to explain everything to her - no matter how many questions she asked. Raven she seemed to know everything about everything. She was most wise. Even if all the questioning must have seemed rather silly to her, she simply would give her that little bashful smile of hers.

And goodness...

She had, in truth, been a little captivated when she had first seen her. Even though she did not seem to believe it, she was the most magnificent looking being Starfire had set her sight upon. All of that pretty, luminous skin. And that body with its many turns and curves. Her hair. And those eyes of hers. _How lovely they were_. It was on a whole exquisite. Everything about her made her positively giddy, in ways she could never find the words to describe. Or express enough to her. Raven had taken her in and asked her no questions. She wanted nothing from her. Maybe she wanted something intangible, something more... It was just when she _looked_ at her. Into her eyes. She could _feel_... Some things that she could not entirely describe. She looked at Starfire like no one ever had - in the universe. Of that she was certain. More certain than anything.

How _fortuitous_ was it to have been found by such an individual? On this planet of all places.

And she was such a wondrous woman.

But how was she to express to her this? So as not to scare her or upset her, as before. And Starfire could not quite find the words - at least not in English.

She knew she needed to do something. Say something. Anything to assuage her fears. Or possibly even show her so she could understand.

"Please... Raven..." She cautiously moved over to her, and pressed a gentle hand to her back. It now was wracking with light and muted sobbing. She had to provide comfort to her. She seemed as though she was in so much pain. Starfire bit her lip. She suddenly knew what to do. The one thing that she did when she wanted to understand what someone was saying. But also, a large part of her just really wanted to try to do this again. Properly, perhaps. The other purpose for this act. She just hoped Raven would still let her. She picked her up. And gently, this time, pressed her into the wall.

"You are not alone, Raven - _not anymore_."

Glassy purple softened. The smaller girl didn't protest, her tears had stopped. Starfire gave her a tender glance and brushed the salty drops away. There would be no more of that. No, she was no longer alone. "Now... I shall be the one to rescue you."

The alien girl leaned in, and kissed her, softly. And she instantly relaxed. This was a little more tame than their initial meeting. Their first kiss on the night they met. Kori still counted the other one as a first. That was a rather momentous milestone according to Earth television programs and webzines. But this kiss... it seemed like it meant more now. To both of them.

One had to give it to her. There was certainly something to this. This earthly custom... Kissing. No. It was more than that. It was her. Raven. Kissing Raven. _Her Raven_. How wondrous it was! And wonder_ful_.

_Truly_... Filled with wonder.

It was pure bliss.

She could feel all of it, as her lips sparked and tingled with delightful sensations. The shorter girl placed her hands around her neck, and held onto her. Like she was indeed saving _her_ this time. She smiled against her lips. Starfire was glad that she was letting her in. Letting her rescue her in her own way.

They went on like this, just standing there, kissing one another sweetly.

Starfire truly did cherish her. So much. Being with her. Touching her. _Kissing_ her. More than she had anyone, she could recall. She was in possession of the most succulent pair of lips she had ever experienced. The golden girl moaned, as the other girl was now stroking her lips against hers with a sense of urgency. She nibbled on them in response. The dark girl returned the moans, and reached up to weave her fingers through jewel-toned locks. Starfire moved a hand to her waist. To feel her that delightful body pressed up on hers. She wished to do things with her Raven. Several, _many_ _things_. She would delay these. Until the time was right. There were other acts she could do together with her in the interim, at the very least. And she would. Because she was not going anywhere. Not without her. Kori was not entirely certain of the future. But this was okay. All she knew of now, was that they would keep creating memories together.

No matter where they ended up next.

And the sunlight washed over them. As they stood by the window in the half empty apartment.

Just kissing.

With the rays warming them, their bodies - and hearts, as they further intertwined.

* * *

**A/N:** Words cannot describe how much I love these two characters. (Well, in this case I certainly should hope they can.) I really hope you enjoyed this. Please share your thoughts, if you like! I had most of these scenes for the story when I started it. I really wanted to do more for them, to carve out a real story. It took a little longer to get it right. And if you can tell, I was feeling the feels writing it. I also wanted to do something I've never done and do my best to write really from Starfire's voice and perspective for almost everything here. I think I sometimes forget just how much I truly enjoy her character. Raven is obviously complex. But Starfire's complexity is maybe not always so obvious at first sight.

There was **A LOT** there in the chapter. And in general for this story. I know what I want this story to convey. I hope it came through. If you noticed, there are probably also potential other **spinoffs** and other hints in there. And if you are so inclined, feel free to let me know if you would like me to write one of them for this pairing or elaborate and work it into this one. Of course, I do plan to write more for this pairing, and I already have some ideas independent of this story.

If you like this work, feel free to check my profile for more stories like this one! _And_ my tumblr linked in my profile for more content!


End file.
